Wings of Destiny
by Latias425
Summary: For several years, Pit has always wondered where exactly he came from, as he has no memory of his past or who he was before he was found by Palutena. However, when he meets another angel who claims to be his brother and may be the one to hold the key to his past, he quickly finds himself caught in a conflict. A conflict that only the two angels can stop.


Wings of Destiny

Chapter 1

* * *

The sun rose over a small human village, the sunlight barely touching the ground below due to all the clouds in the sky.

Standing on top of a cliff over the village was a young man. He looked to be in his teens, despite actually being much older, and he had long brown hair that reached down to his upper back and fierce blue eyes, as well as gold armor adorning his body, save for his face and large wings that grew out of his back. A belt was at his waist for him to hold his various weapons and equipment.

He looked down at the village that stood below him. It was the place that he had been his home for several years ever since...the incident. Ever since that day, he vowed that he would become stronger, and now he felt he was ready. During the seven years that he had been away, he had trained himself to both physically and mentally prepare himself, especially since he would have to carry out his mission alone.

He sighed as he clutched the pendant around his neck before taking a look at it, a ray of sunlight reflecting off the golden wing symbol on it. It wasn't any ordinary pendant, it was what he needed in order to uphold his family's legacy. He reached down to his side and pulled out a long golden chain with a sharp blade at each end. He then stuck one of the blades into the ground before jumping down the cliff, using the other blade as scale down the stone and help slow his descent.

He soon landed on the ground and took a deep breath before heading into the village. Several humans who were walking around and tending to their usual duties gasped upon seeing him, surprised to see that the angel that protected them for many years had returned. But he didn't want any attention right now.

He quickly made his way through the village, trying his hardest to ignore the excited chatter of humans and those who wanted to speak with him. He soon reached a large house at the end of it and stopped once he got to the front door and lowered his head and sighed again. He was home at last, and he finally walked inside and was greeted by a man who had rather ruffled black hair and a fancy blue and white outfit.

"Master Adron, you've come back." he said. Adron didn't say anything as he walked into the main room and stared out the window and at the bleak, cloudy sky. "The whole town has been eagerly waiting for your return."

There was a long silence before Adron finally said, "I assume nothing really major happened around here since I left, has there, Matthew?"

"Negative. There hasn't been anything major in this town or any surrounding area, or at least not yet. Who knows how long it'll be until..._they_ start coming for you?" Matthew then walked over to Adron and asked, "Do you really think you can do this by yourself? Because I can provide assistance for you every step of the way."

"I appreciate the support, Matt, but this is only a job for an Angelos. I spent those seven years training myself so that I'd be strong enough to fight against..._them_. I want to finish what my ancestors started, even if all I have is myself." Adron answered. He then headed towards the back door, grabbing some flowers from a nearby pot on his way out, with Matthew following close behind. He walked through the dry grass with his head down and his eyes void of emotion.

The two soon reached a wide yard where several tombs lay: the village cemetery. Adron kept walking until he reached three large tombstones and knelt down in front of the them.

_Here lies Agatio Angelos_

_Honorary Warrior and Hero_

_Rest in Peace_

_Here lies Azelea Angelos_

_Honorary Protector and Lover_

_Rest in Peace_

Adron tried his hardest to hold back his tears as he placed flowers on the graves. "Hi, Mom and Dad. I'm back...just like I promised. I did all that I could to prepare myself, and...I'm gonna finish what you two started. I'm gonna put an end to this conflict for you...even if I have to do it by myself." He felt a stinging pain in his heart as he looked at the last tombstone.

_Here lies Adriel Angelos_

_Beloved Son and Brother_

_Rest in Peace_

Adron couldn't hold back his emotions anymore and he fell to his knees and began to sob. "I'm...I'm sorry, brother. I promised that I would always protect you. I promised that I would never let anything happen to you. I-I promised..." He placed the last flower on the grave and just continued sobbing. He was gone. The brother that he was supposed to protect with all his being and ultimately failed to. He tried his hardest to find him, but couldn't find any trace of him, not even a body. He had failed his brother. He had failed his parents. He had failed his ancestors.


End file.
